The Hunter and Queen
by Phoenix Of Hope 42
Summary: A human male hunter starts to build a relationship with the queen. They have an adventure ahead of them, both one of love and adventure adventure. There will be good, bad, neutral, plot twists, minor OC's, and more! I hope that you enjoy it! :D
1. Cabin Fever And Boredom

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this so please don't sue me. Really, I don't own any of this._

_Author's Note: So this guardian is a human hunter and this is going to be a small (or large depending on how it goes) story about him and the queen of the reef having a romantic relationship. I just got some vibes when I was playing the game. SPOILERS AHEAD! Read at your own risk. This is set about a month after the first game and I like to say that humanity is starting to colonize some of the moon and Venus again. An some more of Earth._

Tucker was sitting in the pilot seat of his ship, it had been a long day. Ghost was currently floating around the ship making sure that the ship's systems were in order and making updates to them. Tucker continued to sit in the chair just thinking, he was currently in orbit around Venus and was getting ready to plot a course to Earth so that he could visit The Tower in order to report to his vanguard. He had spent most of his day running through a volcano clearing out a group of Fallen that had been holed up there. It wasn't too difficult but it had taken him a while to climb up the volcano while avoiding lava and Fallen weapon fire.

His thoughts drifted off to earlier days, back before the missions he had now. Sure he was happy to help the colonists and local militias get set-up on Venus and help clear out suitable areas for them to live and remove nearby threats. (Afterall it was his job as a Hunter, defend the people, patrol the wilds, wastes, space, track down dangerous enemies, etc. etc.) It was just so boring! At one point he was following mysterious leads from some strange Exo woman who he thought was a fellow Hunter but wasn't a Guardian at all and then he got to face alien threats and empires, then he fought and defeated a virtual god to the Vex and got a small celebration! Sure things were better now, there was more colonization and the Traveller was healing and getting stronger each day but things were becoming mundane as he helped colonize and maintain things for his Vanguard.

He needed a new major mission! Or if he couldn't find that he needed to find a hobby, he enjoyed playing in The Crucible and enjoyed going on strike missions with other Guardians or by himself but he needed something more challenging, something that could throw him into a hostile environment for days or weeks on end with nothing but his equipment, his ghost, and his Hunter skills to survive and thrive. He needed _some _kind of excitement! Maybe he could ask his Vanguard for a more challenging or long-deployment mission. He quickly began setting a course for The Tower and made the jump to it. As the jump went on he changed out of his Venus armor into his brighter but tougher armor that he used when he didn't need camouflage. (He actually preferred this armor, he liked his Venus armor but the colors on this one were some of his favorites.) The armor was pure white with light blue trim and his cloak was the same. He figured that he'd be able to get a good mission soon.

He was wrong, he was _very _wrong. In fact he wasn't even given a mission at all! He was told that there wasn't anything really important right now and that he should get some rest and enjoy some time in the city or in The Tower. While he had a high respect for his Vanguard he couldn't help but feel like he had been treated unfairly, Hunters were meant to wander and to track down danger, to find danger wherever it may be and take it down. _Not _to sit around The Tower and take photos of the city like some kind of tourist! (He had been reading up on old aspects of Earth and found the idea of tourists and their constant picture taking to be interesting and funny.) He actually added camera software to his helmet's visor so that he could take pictures of the place that he went without having to carry an actual camera. Ghost could also take pictures and upload them to the ship's computer. (He had lots of pictures of Venus and many taken with other Guardians on the Moon. Mainly just them messing around with low gravity.) He figured that he could always just try to hang out and rest a little bit.

_Three days later_

"Damn it!" Tucker shouted as he sat bolt upright. It was 2:00 A.M. and he still couldn't sleep. Probably because he hadn't used any energy doing anything. Ghost floated up from the table by Tucker's bed. "What's wrong? Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes!"

"You probably just have cabin fever or are tired of the inaction. Just try to be a little bit more patient, things will probably pick up soon."

Tucker tried to sleep, at least for Ghost's sake, Ghost was a good friend and he often worried about Tucker. Also Tucker didn't want to keep Ghost up since he knew that the little guy needed his sleep… or recharging? So Tucker rolled back over into the overly plush and soft cushions on his bed and finally drifted to sleep.

Tucker! Tucker! _Tucker!_

Tucker shot up from his bed, he glanced over and saw Ghost floating by his clock. I t was 6:00 A.M. Well at least he got some sleep, besides whatever Ghost had to say was probably important.

"Good, you're finally awake, I have some important news about a possible mission!"

Tucker started to wake up at that and a huge grin split his face.

"That's great! What is it?"

"I just recieved a message from the Queen Of The Reef, she sent it to the ship and the gist of it is that she wants us to head to The Reef and meet with her personally to talk about a possible mission that she has for us.

Tucker climbed out of bed and started getting dressed in a hurry. This was great! There might be a new adventure/mission for him and Ghost to go on and he was going to be able to see the Queen again. Despite denying Ghost's accusations that he seemed to have flirted a little with the Queen and been slightly smitten with her he admitted that she was definitely interesting. He ran a hand through his short brown hair as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He flashed a grin at himself, he looked decent, at least he hoped he did.

"Getting yourself all handsome for the Queen?" Ghost asked in a teasing tone.

"N-no, I was just making sure that I looked…. _presentable_.

"Sure you were, let's get going."

_The Queen's Throne Room_

Tucker stood nervously outside of the door with Ghost floating around nervously too. This place was just plain creepy, just as he was about to enter an Awoken soldier came forward and motioned to him. She spoke in a quiet tone.

"Please follow me, the Queen wants to meet with you in private."

Tucker nodded and followed her as quickly and quietly as possible. She ushered him into what looked like a small living room with couches and chairs around it. Sitting in one of those chairs was the Queen.

"Hello Guardian, I called and you answered. I'm glad to see that you are a man of your word. And I'm also glad to see that you have been faring well.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I am dead tired. It's like 2:00 A.M. right now. Thanks for reading! And please leave any ideas, suggestions, critiques, request,s opinions, etc. in a review or private message me. Thanks again for reading! See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	2. Guarding The Queen

_Author's Note: Quick thing that I forgot to mention, The Queen and Tucker have a sort of friendship/relationship thing going on that involved some trust and a warm relationship between them. He did some of the Queen's missions and also talked with her a few time by long-distance communication and in person a few times._

"And I'm glad to see that you have been faring well."

Tucker was a bit thrown off by the meeting in this causal room and her being happy to see that he was okay but he took it in stride. He stepped forward and looked at her before he sat down, she nodded so he sat down.

"I'm happy to see that you've been well too your majesty."

"Thank-you, you may be wondering why we are meeting here and not in the throne room. I have called you into this room to speak with you in private." She turned to the Awoken guards in the room and gestured for them to leave. They left without question, Tucker had to wonder why they didn't at least question her judgment about leaving herself in a room alone with a very powerful Guardian. Probably because they were more scared of The Queen than for The Queen's safety and with good reason too.

As soon as they left she smiled him which he thought was really weird, he had never seen her smile or even look _close _to smiling the two times that he had seen her in person.

"I'm happy to see that your 'cabin fever' is gone, Ghost mentioned that you had the illness."

Tucker grinned at that. "It's not an actual sickness, it's just an expression."

She looked slightly surprised by that.

"Oh, well I am not well versed in human illnesses."

"I can tell." He replied with a cheeky grin which faded when she glared at him.

"I had something that I needed to talk to you about."

Tucker put on a suave grin and leaned forward.

"And what might that be?" He asked with a flirtatious grin.

She flashed him her own flirtatious smile and continued on.

"I need you."

"Really? Well that sounds like fun."

"Not like that."

"Sure."

"If anything you probably want me."

"You know it."

"Could we please just listen to what she has to say?" Ghost interrupted awkwardly having been forgotten as the two flirted. Tucker blushed lightly and the Queen's face became a bit purplish or darkish blue, probably an awoken's way of blushing. She quickly got back to business.

"I'm afraid that there's a plot to assassinate me-"

"What?! What can I do to help?"

"You can let me finish, I don't want the potential assassins to be scared off or be alerted that their plans have been discovered by having you around all the time so I'll need to send you on minor missions nearby in order to avoid notice. I can send you on missions by early morning or day and then you can do some slight investigation and bodyguard work by afternoon and night. How does that sound?"

tucker looked at The Queen then Ghost.

"When can I get started?"

"Well it's getting late so you could just take over the bodyguard work for this evening and stay in The Reef for the night then start tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

_A few hours later_

Tucker had a nice meal with The Queen and her court, he even got to sit by her as a guest of honor or something, he hadn't really paid attention to _why _he was sitting next to her just that he _was. _The only downside was that he had to sit by her brother who glared at him almost the whole time. The guy was annoying but Tucker was willing to deal with him if it meant protecting The Queen. After some conversation with the other dinner guests and some slight story telling of his adventures for the others he was heading back to his ship for the night.

As he walked down the hallway that led to The Queen's bedroom he heard footsteps behind him and felt a hand touch his arm, he felt a slight jolt of electricity when he realized who it was. The Queen stood there smiling at him, it was funny she only seemed to smile for real when it was just the two of them like it was a hidden side of her that only he could get out of her.

"Where do you think you're going bodyguard?"

Tucker started stammering, wait what? He never stuttered! It must be because of her proximity and her hand on his arm.

"U-uh… to… my ship?"

"Are you asking me?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"N-no. I am was just going to my ship."

"Aren't you going to stay here and 'guard' me?" She boldly moved closer as she asked this. She had been wanting to try and start something with him for a while and here was her chance, she only hoped that he wanted something too.

"Well, I could do that but is there a spare room nearby or somewhere that I could sleep?"

She leaned even closer.

"You could always lie in my bed. It would mean that you're close at hand…."

Tucker blushed at this.

"Well ya b-but would you be fine with that?"

She sighed at this then moved forward and kissed him. Tucker could feel electricity running through his entire body, almost like when he used his blade-dancer powers but this was much more intense and started at his lips and came from The Queen's lips. She rather enjoyed it herself but pulled back anyways.

"Do you want something with me?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes." Tucker said with a goofy grin.

"Good, then follow me." She took his hand and started to lead him to her bedchamber. Luckily Ghost had the decency to transmat back to the ship before he got stuck in another awkward situation with the pair again.


	3. The Morning After

_Author's Note: I don't know where this story is going but I want to make sure to update it so get ready for some fluffiness and some intrigue and plot stuff, not sure yet, I haven't written it yet. Anyways this is set the morning after so anybody who was looking for lemons or smut sorry. I might include a light flashback if anybody wants it that badly but even then maybe not. I'm open to ideas, thanks so much for all the support by the way, it's really inspiring! Well here it is. Enjoy._

_The morning after_

Tucker groaned as he rolled over in the extremely soft bed that he was laying in. He began to think as he woke up. Why was he in an incredibly soft bed? What was this nice smelling warmth that he could feel in his arms? Why was it rising and falling like it was breathing? Why did he not feel the intense cold or intense heat of some hostile environment that he had camped in? Where the _hell _was his cloak? Then he opened his eyes and found the answers to all of his questions.

He had slept with The Queen of The Reef last night. At least it would be an interesting story. He looked around the room that was still darkened, he couldn't tell if it was morning since it was always kind of dark in The Reef. He could see his cloak tossed onto a chair nearby, slightly balled up with some of it hanging off the chair and touching the floor. No doubt most Hunters would have considered such an act heresy, he decided to leave the swindler's cloak where it was though since The Queen was still in his arms with one of her arms wrapped around his torso. He quickly realized that he was still naked and that she was too, luckily the sheets covered them but if somebody were to walk in here it would be a very awkward situation indeed.

What did this mean? Was she interested in him emotionally or was it just sexual for her? Judging from what she had said last night she wanted to be with him but he couldn't stop the slight twinge of self-doubt that bubbled up to the surface. He took a deep breath, okay no matter what happens he can get through this and figure everything out, hopefully with The Queen. This led to his next panicked question. Did he use protection?! Did he even need to? Were there half human half awoken people? He sure as hell didn't know, maybe she would know but he didn't want to wake her up. He looked down at her sleeping form, his arms wrapped around her and her holding on to him and snuggling up to his chest, a twinge of warmth went through him at this sight, he would definitely try to make this work he promised. She began to stir in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him and had an adorably goofy smile that he had never seen before, he made sure to remember it as he grinned back at him.

"Hey there."

"Hi." She replied groggily.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have for a while, maybe I should have you 'guard' me more often." She said with a grin and a wink.

"That sounds nice." Tucker replied with a wide grin of his own and slight blush.

"I guess we should talk about this."

"Ya, probably. I was wondering, did I put on a… you know… a condom?"

"I-yes, you did, I gave you one from a nearby drawer, you said it was kind of cold… at least when you first put it on, by the end it was pretty warm." She said with a grin at the memory of the brave hunter letting out a slight yelp at the cold feeling on his extremities.

"Good, I couldn't remember that very well, I could definitely remember other parts though." He said with a flirtatious grin that made The Queen's face turn purplish-blue again. His face grew serious as he asked his next question.

"So will we be able to be together?"

She seemed to hesitate before answering.

_Author's Note: Sorry to end it there but I can't think of anything else and I really want to update right now. I had a 3 hour test today which just fried my brain so sorry. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I'm going to go play Destiny now, don't judge me, I'm trying to get inspiration. Lol. Anyways thanks you so much for all the support and as usual please leave any ideas, critiques, opinions, suggestions, etc. in a review or private message me. I hope you enjoyed it! See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	4. It'll work, I promise

_Author's Note: Sup? Sorry, I've been gone for a little bit, here's an update. And happy Halloween to anybody that enjoys it! And if you don't like Halloween well... sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking around to read it. Your support means so much to me! Enjoy!_

She spoke.

"I'm not quite sure yet, the nobility might have a problem with it an my brother will almost certainly have an issue with it, especially since his line to the throne would be put in jeopardy."

Tucker raised both his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"No thanks, I'm not interested in the throne, just you, and besides I have my duties as a guardian of The City."

"That's good, if you just wanted the throne I would have had you executed." She deadpanned.

A flash of fear crossed Tucker's face but it quickly disappeared and a cocky grin replaced it.

"Psh. As if your guards could take me down."

"They wouldn't, I can take you down, we learned that last night." She replied while allowing a flirtatious grin to cross her features.

He blushed lightly and laid his head back into the soft pillows on the bed.

"Want to see if you can do it again?" He said with a flirtatious grin of his own.

The Queen traced a hand seductively over the side of his face but pulled back just before their lips touched.

"I would love to but we have to get up, it's already morning."

"What? How can you tell? It's always dark here."

"You get used to it."

"I guess you're right, wouldn't want people to find out about us like this would we?"

"No, in fact let's try to keep this secret for a little while."

"Alright, I guess it's a good idea, well I should probably head back to my ship now."

"Yes, make sure to be stealthy."

He grinned at her as he put his armor back on, "Aren't I always?"

She went to reply but was cut off as he kissed her goodbye.

"I'm glad that this happened, thank-you for the great night your highness." He said in a mock posh voice with a bow that went to the floor. She grinned at this and replied with her own hoity toity queen voice. "And thanks to you Guardian, it was quite a nice night." He flashed her a grin as he snuck out of the room.

_A little while later_

Tucker was almost to his ship by now when two fallen came out of a nearby door, he quickly crouched down into a corner and turned invisible. He almost fired at the fallen but remembered that they served The Queen, one of the weirder things that his girlfriend (?) did but he figured that there was some purpose. He could hear them talking quietly to themselves about something, he recorded it so that Ghost could translate it later, he figured that it was probably nothing but a hunter made sure to check everything out, you never knew what might come back to bite you on your ass.

_Later_

He made it back to the ship without incident after that. As the landing ramp lowered for him to get into the ship he saw Ghost at the top of the ramp waiting for him.

"How dumb are you?"

"Not very, why?"

"You just had sex with _The Queen of The Reef, _what were you thinking?"

"That she was an incredible person that I really care about?"

"Oh so you want to marry her too?"

"I'm not sure about that yet, we should probably date for a little longer before we start talking about that."

"But she's _The Queen of The Reef _and you are a _Guardian of The Last City. _Don't you see the problem there?"

"It's going to put a strain on our relationship but we're willing to go for it."

"Fine but what about your respective responsibilities?"

"It's not like we're going to elope for a year, we'll just talk from time to time, enjoy some time together, maybe go on a date and then get back to our work, it'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about this..."

"When you chose me to be a Guardian didn't you say that you were sure that you made the right choice?"

"Well yes but-"

"So don't you think that I can handle this?"

Ghost was silent for a moment and then let out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll support this but be careful, The Reef isn't the best place and it isn't right next to The City either."

"Thanks Ghost, don't worry we'll make it work."

"Well I did chose wisely so I'm sure you will."

"Thanks Ghost, let's go to the throne room, the Queen probably needs us to 'guard' her."

"Alright let's go, just don't get all weird when I'm there please."

Tucker blushed lightly and grinned.

"Don't worry, we didn't enjoy the experience either."

_Author's Note: Well there, I'm probably going to have an action scene next chapter so get pumped! It'll be fun and I hope you guys are enjoying this, sorry again for updating so late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave any ideas, suggestions, comments, opinions, critiques, etc. in a review or private message me. Thanks again for all the support and I'll see ya in the next chapter! :D_


	5. Stop charging! (Connection issues too)

_Disclaimer__: I don't own any of this. None of this belongs to me at all. Again, I don't own anything, none of it belongs to me at all._

_Bang!_

_Bang! Bang!_

Tucker's handcannon rang loudly as he fired at the oncoming Archon Priest. It roared as the bullets hit it's armor and bounced off or left small holes in it while it charged forward. Tucker could feel panic begin to rise in him as it came closer and closer to smashing him with all of it's might, he tried to teleport but realized that he didn't have enough charge, he had teleported backwards after he accidentally bumped into the Archon priest while he was running from dreg that were shooting at him. So here he was with no cover, no blink, an empty clip, and an angry Archon Priest charging him. He was screwed, that is until the Titan came in, she jumped off of a high-up rock and brought her fist down right on it's head. The Priest staggered back at the blow and was obviously dazed, the Titan receded to fire multiple rounds from her shotgun into him which blasted it back while she pressed the advantage and followed it, firing her gun the whole time.

Tucker took this time to reload his gun and turn to give the Titan covering fire only to find the dreg that had plagued him before were already shot, crushed, or blown up by the Titan. He was impressed inspite of himself, he was afraid that he would pull all of the weight on this mission, it hadn't started out well but what did he expect when it was a mission from the Queen of the Reef or as he liked to call her _Sweetie._

_Flashback_

"What task do you have for me Your Highness?" Tucker asked.

"It is but a small mission, a minor inconvenience to me, I need you to handle it, and if you do well then you might gain my favor." She replied.

_I'm pretty sure that I've gained plenty of favor from you. _He thought to himself as he replied.

"Well that does sound nice and a Guardian is always happy to help."

"Good, I will give you the coordinates and you will get a briefing of the mission."

"Sounds great."

_Present Time_

Things didn't go as planned, this was a simple mission of taking down a Fallen fugitive from The Reef but he was a lot tougher than he looked. Not to mention the fact that it was a three person mission and the Warlock that had showed up left because they weren't "Friends" and there were "Connection issues" or something like that. So then it was just him and the Warlock and she talked _all…. the…. time. _And she would charge in without any warning and leave him to cover her ass and put his on the line the whole time that he did that for her. But he had to admit that it was times like these where she came in at the _exact _right time to save his sorry ass that he appreciated her. He was drawn out of his musings as she flew past and slammed into the rock behind him while the Archon Priest roared. Then there were time like this when he despised her.

He laid emptied his hand cannon's magazine into the Priest's head then threw an electric grenade onto his chest. The grenade blew and electrocuted it's victim which gave Tucker enough time to pick the Titan up and drag her behind cover. He shook her but she wouldn't move. He shook her again… _harder._ She grunted but didn't move so he finally took off her helmet and saw that she was unconscious. _Great! _He looked over their cover and could see the Archon Priest investigating the hole that she had made when she had impacted with the rocks. It let out a roar and several vandals with electric swords in hand came out of a nearby cave to help it search. One of them walked past their cover and had his back turned to them. Tucker threw his knife and it impacted the enemy's neck with a wet crunch that made him a bit queasy. He moved forward and dragged the knife and dead vandal back to their hiding spot. He tried shaking the Titan again but she remained unconscious, he could feel a spark in him as he hit overcharge, electricity was running through him now. Maybe he could…

He poked her on the ear and let a small current of electricity hit her, that did the trick! She woke up with a start and punched him in the face, he had taken his helmet off to get a better look at her so she broke his nose.

"_Gah! What the he-"_

She put her hand over his mouth as she noticed the Archon Priest walking nearby. He silenced himself and put his helmet back on after wiping his face clean of the blood from his nose. He saw her tan skin and blonde hair disappear as she put her helmet back on too.

"_What the hell was that about?!" _He whispered fiercely as he put his hood back up.

"_You electrocuted me!"_

"_Ya! To wake you up so that we could make it out of this!"_

"_If you had supported my charge then we could have taken it down then and there!"_

"_If you had given some warning that you were charging in then I would've been ready to lay down cover fire!"_

"_Sorry that I didn't shout out a warning before I took the Priest by surprise and saved your sorry ass!"_

He went quiet after that comment, she did have a point.

"_Fine, you have a point, thanks for the rescue."_

She seemed a bit taken aback too.

"_You're welcome."_

"_Let's work together on this."_

"_Sounds good, I can take the priest while you get the sword boys."_

"_Sure thing, good luck!"_

Upon saying this she charged forward and slammed her fists into the ground unleashing a wave of energy that electrocuted the Priest and vaporized some vandals that were unfortunate enough to be around at the time.

Tucker let the electrocity course through him and his blade as he rushed around cutting down all of the vandals in sight.

_Amateurs. _

He turned to see the Priest trying to flee as the Titan unleashed her machine gun on it, it's armor was riddled with holes and electricity burns and looked ready to fall apart. He jumped at it and landed on it's shoulders. He drove the dagger into a slit on its mask, the electricity from the dagger made the mask even more fragile and began to burn it as he peeled the mask off and drove the dagger into the Priest's face. If that wasn't enough the Titan continued to riddle it's torso with machine gun fire, Tucker yanked out the dagger and jumped off of the Priest as the Titan yelled a warning before she tossed a grenade onto the priest that sent even more electricity flowing through it. As the priest died and collapsed the armor on it's back crumpled and fell off of it due to the bullet holes and burns on it. The Priest's cape was nothing but a rag now and half of it's helmet fell off of it's head.

Tucker and the Titan looked at each other and high-fived at the completion of their mission.

"Thanks for the help."

"Thank-you, we made a great team huh?"

"Ya! If you're ever wandering the wilds and need help, just give me a call."

"Thanks and if you're ever in a tough fight and need some strength, call me."

"Thanks."

The two waved good-bye as they transmatted back to their ships.

_Later _

"Good job Tucker."

"Thanks sweetie."

Tucker and The Queen were lying in bed together at night, he had just finished his "debriefing" and she was pleased with the news.

"Thanks for handling that bit of business. It really helps and it makes sure that the others don't get suspicious of us."

"Ya, it went well and it was no trouble."

"Good, then do you still have some energy?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm glad to hear that because you'll need it."

Tucker grinned at her.

"Oh really? Do you have another assignment for me my Queen?"

"Yes, it is a very important mission and one that you will enjoy."

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

The two moved together for a kiss that began to grow more heated and energetic as the night wore on and the two became more enthralled with each other.

_Author's Note:_

_So there's an update, really sorry that I took so long, like a month and a half or two months. Sorry about that…. anyways I hope that you enjoyed it and yes there will be more, probably. I don't know when I would update but I might update over Holiday break which will be nice. I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you SO much for all the support! It means a lot to me! As usual please leave any ideas, requests, suggestions, critiques, opinions, etc. in a review or private message me. See you in the next chapter! :D_


End file.
